The Little Mer-Sailor Moon (Thomas O'Malley Human Style)
Thomas O'Malley's movie-spoof of Disney's "The Little Mermaid". Cast: *Ariel - Sailor Moon *Prince Eric - Darien/Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) *Prince Eric's Help - Ultraseven *Flounder - Ultra Nyan (1 & 2) *Sebastian - Timon (The Lion King) *Scuttle - Kehaar (Watership Down) *King Triton - Ultraman *Ursula - Catrina (My Little Pony: Escape from Catrina) *Flotsam and Jetsam - Narse & Eleking (Ultraseven) *Grimsby - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Carlotta - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Chef Louis - Tom & Jerry *Max - Old Yeller *Glut the Shark - Jaws *Vanessa - Mary (Osamu Tezuka) *Priest - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Ariel's Sisters - Mina/Sailor Venus, Lita/Sailor Jupiter, Molly Baker, Amy/Sailor Mercury, Raye/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) and Lum (Urusei Yatsura) *Harold the Seahorse - Timothy Q.Mouse (Dumbo) *Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - SSSP (Science Special Search-Party) (Ultraman), MAC (Ultraman Leo) & UGM (Ultraman 80) *Sailors during Storm - Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse), ZAT (Ultraman Taro), Philoctetes (Hercules), MAT (Return of Ultraman), Penfold (Danger Mouse), TAC (Ultraman Ace), E.T. (E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial), UG (Ultraseven), Fowler (Chicken Run), Mices (An American Tail), Sid the Sloth (Ice Age), Bears (Bongo/Fun and Fancy Free), Coach Comet (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer), Dinosaurs (The Land Before Time), Professor Hinkle (Frosty the Snowman), Stingray Characters, Snooper (Snooper & Blabber), Hunters (The Last Unicorn), Ben Haramed (The Little Drummer Boy), Thunderbirds Characters, Old Man (The Hunchback of Notre Dame), Gremlins and Critters *Washerwomen - Nakoma (Pocahontas), Heather (Gadget Boy and Heather) and Nurse Joy (Pokemon) *Jig Dancing Sailors - Various Sailor "A Whale of a Tale" (20,000 Leagues Under the Sea), Sesame Street Characters, Tweenies Characters, Various People (Inspector Gadget) and Toons (Who Framed Roger Rabbit !) *The Storm - Gorosaurus (King Kong Escapes) *Under the Sea - Blue's Clues Characters, Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater Characters, Little Bear Characters, Winnie the Pooh Characters & Barney and Friends Characters *Ursula's Grotto - Cave of Wonders (Aladdin) *The Ride - James (Thomas and Friends) *Kiss the Girl - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Characters and Tots TV Characters *Scuttle's Ran - Teletubbies Characters *Giant Ursula - Redking II (Ultraman) *Ultra of Father as itself (Ultraman Ace) *Hanuman as itself *Ultra of Mother as itself (Ultraman Taro) *Ultraman King as itself (Ultraman Leo) *Ultraman Astra as itself (Ultraman Leo) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Cast Gallery: Sailor Moon as Ariel.jpeg|Sailor Moon as Ariel Tuxedo-mask-darien-sailor-moon-6.65.jpg|Darien/Tuxedo Mask as Eric Ultra Nyan.jpg|Ultra Nyan as Flounder Timon.jpg|Timon as Sebastian Kehaar.jpg|Kehaar as Scuttle Ultraman in TOHO.jpg|Ultraman as King Triton Catrina.jpg|Catrina as Ursula Narse as Flotsam.jpeg|Narse and Eleking as Jetsam.jpeg|Eleking as Flotsam and Jetsam Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Dumbo-(195402812.jpg|Timothy Q.Mouse as Harold the Seahorse Pacha 1.jpg|Pacha as Grimsby Gadget in LBS.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Carlotta Tomjerry-disneyscreencaps.com-1153.jpg|Tom and Jerry as Chef Louis Old Yeller.jpg|Old Yeller (1957) as Max Mary.jpg|Mary as Ursula as Vanessa Jiminy in Toontown.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as The Priest Minako Aino.jpg|Mina/Sailor Venus, Sailor-jupiter-lita-sailor-moon-r-promise-of-the-rose-30.4.jpg|Lita/Sailor Jupiter, Molly Baker.jpg|Molly Baker, Sailor-Mercury-sailor-mercury-24371174-462-343.jpg|Ami/Sailor Mercury. Sailor Mars.jpg|Raye/Sailor Mars and Lum 1.png|Lum as Ariel’s Sisters Jaws.jpg|Jaws as Glut the Shark Gorosau.jpg|Gorosaurus as The Storm Blue's Clues.jpg|Blue's Clues Characters, Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater Characters,.jpeg|Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater Characters, Little Bear Characters,.jpeg|Little Bear Characters, Winnie the Pooh Characters and.jpeg|Winnie the Pooh Characters & Barney Characters.jpg|Barney and Friends Characters as Under the Sea Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-372.jpg|Cave of Wonders as Ursula's Grotto JamesandtheQueenofSodor28.png|James as The Ride My-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-32310685-1600-1000.jpg|My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Characters and Tots TV Characters.jpg|Tots TV Characters as Kiss the Girl Teletubbies Characters.jpg|Teletubbies Characters as Scuttle's Ran Redking II.jpg|Redking II as Giant Ursula Ultra of Mother TIGA.jpg|Ultra of Mother as itself Ultra of Father TIGA.jpg|Ultra of Father as itself Hanuman Thailand.jpg|Hanuman as itself Astra in TOHO.jpg|Ultraman Astra as itself Category:Pachirapong Chaiyadech Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Chaiyo and Amblimation Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Duchess Productions Category:Pachirapong1999 Category:Thomas O'Malley Feature Animation